


Cracky Bleach [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Series: The Micro-Battle of Epic Proportions I [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, micro-podfic, text with audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi





	

| 

**Fandom:** Bleach 

**Pairings:** gen 

**Rating:** G 

**Length: _10s_**

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/micro-battle%20of%20epic%20proportions/bleach%20ficlet%202.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
